It's Just Lingerie Right?
by Pigy190
Summary: Madison catches Veronica in the lingerie store and lets some news slip. Sequel to "When It All Comes Crashing Down". Can stand alone. LoVe Rated "M" for a reason.


**Story: **It's just Lingerie... Right?

**By: **Pigy190

**World: **Veronica Mars Season 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the parts I invented. If I ever own Jason Dorhing, I'll let you know.

**Summery: **Madison catches Veronica in the lingerie store and lets some news slip. Sequel to "When It All Comes Crashing Down". Can stand alone. LoVe

**A/N: **I used alot of things that happened in the series.

_Lingerie. It's something every girl gets for her boyfriend. Right? Ugh._ Veronica stood outside the lingerie store debating whether or not to go in. Finally she took a breath and headed in. She had made it all of three feet into the store before running into Madison Sinclair.

"Veronica? What are you doing here?" she asked. "I didn't know you could afford any of this." Veronica smirked.

"Awe, Madison, I didn't know you cared so much about me and my bank account," Veronica said sweetly. Madison gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Of course I do," she said. "I can even help you find some cheap stuff for Logan. After all, after Aspen, I know exactly what he likes." Veronica's jaw dropped.

"What?" she asked. Madison's smile grew.

"Didn't Logan tell you? We hooked up a few times in Aspen," Madison said. "Don't worry, he didn't mention you so I'm sure you weren't together at the time."

"Yeah no big," Veronica said. "I… uh… have an appointment with a client."

"Of course you do," Madison said. "Bye, Veronica." Veronica turned and ran out of the store. _Logan and Madison? He knows how much I have Madison. Would he really? She said we weren't together which would mean last Christmas, but what if he lied…_

"Veronica?" a voice called. Veronica whipped around.

"Oh hey, Parker," she said.

"Are you ok? You were in that store for like two seconds and then came out looking like you're going to cry," Parker asked. Veronica shrugged.

"It's nothing," she said. "Really."

"Still here, Veronica?" Madison asked coming out of the store. "I figured you would have gone to interrogate and leave Logan by now."

"Leave Logan?" Parker turned to Veronica. "Veronica, what is she talking about? Why would you leave Logan?" Madison opened her eyes in fake shock.

"You mean you haven't told your friend, Ronnie?" she asked. Veronica grit her teeth.

"Don't call me Ronnie, Madison," Veronica snapped. "We are not friends." Madison rolled her eyes.

"Veronica, what's going on?" Parker asked.

"Parker, meet Madison Sinclair, the girl who decided it was her job to make my life hell starting in elementary school. The only time she was nice to me was after Lilly threatened to exile her from the 09ers," Veronica said. Parker's eyes widened.

"Why?" she asked, truly shocked.

"Because she is beneath us, she doesn't deserve to be a part of the 09ers, no one else was, only little Miss Veronica," Madison snarled. "Lilly thought you were sooo wonderful, but you were just another poor kid trying to fit in with people you can't. You couldn't handle Lilly and she died. You couldn't even handle Logan so he came to me."

"Hold on a second," Parker said angrily as Veronica stared. "It wasn't Veronica's fault Lilly died and where's your proof that you slept with Logan?" Madison smirked.

"Why don't you just go and ask Logan?" she said. "Bye Veronica. Bye whatever your name is." Veronica stood rooted on the spot glowering at Madison's back.

"Veronica?" Parker asked. Veronica snapped out of her daze.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Maybe you should go talk to Logan," Parker said. Veronica nodded.

"Yeah," she said.

Logan sat in his room flipping channels. He was really tired of re-runs and room service was being really slow today.

"Logan," Veronica said suddenly. Logan jumped, knocking over the popcorn he'd been eating.

"Veronica," he said startled. "I wasn't expecting you until later." He smiled at her. "But now that you're here, we can make the best of it."

"We need to talk," Veronica answered walking out of his room into the living room. Logan cursed under his breath and followed her.

"What's going on, Ronnie?" he asked, hoping the nickname would soften her up.

"I ran into Madison Sinclair today," she said. Logan's eyebrows shot up.

"Where?" he asked. Veronica blushed.

"That's not important. What's important is what she told me," Veronica answered.

"And what did she tell you?" Logan asked biting.

"That you two hooked up a few times in Aspen," Veronica said. Logan stared in shock. "Well? Explanation? Excuse?"

"Veronica," Logan said around the lump in his throat. Veronica pressed her lips together.

"I see," she said turning to leave.

"It was before we were together, back in high school," Logan said.

"She said, and I quote, 'I never said it was in high school'," Veronica said.

"So that's who…" Logan said out loud before quickly shutting up.

"That's who what?" Veronica asked. Logan cringed.

"Last Christmas, in Aspen, I was plastered and some blond girl came up to me smelling like you. I thought it was you until I woke up in the morning and she was gone," Logan said. Veronica's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, lips pressed together.

"Figures," she said.

"Veronica, I thought it was you," Logan pleaded with her.

"And why the hell would I have been in Aspen?" Veronica asked bitterly.

"I don't know… Ronnie, I was plastered. She was blond and smelled like you, that's all I remember," Logan said.

"You thought _Madison_ _Sinclair_ was me. MADISON SINCLAIR!" Veronica yelled. "The reason I was raped." Logan flinched.

"Ronnie," he started.

"Don't," Veronica said. "I've forgiven you for a lot of things. And I can deal with a lot of things, but this. This is too much. I will never forgive you for sleeping with her." Veronica turned and walked out before Logan could respond. Logan stared after her sinking to his knees.

He stayed like that until Dick and Mac walked in an hour later.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Dick asked. Logan stared at them.

"Where's Veronica?" Mac asked. Logan stared to shake. Mac and Dick look at each other alarmed. "Logan, what happened?"

"She said she'd never forgive me," Logan whispered.

"Forgive you for what?" Mac asked. Logan shook his head. "Logan, we can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on." Logan looked up at her, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"It doesn't matter," he said broken. "She won't forgive me."

"Logan," Mac said softly. Logan shook his head and got up.

"It doesn't matter," he rasped. He walked over to the bar and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"Drinking isn't going to get Veronica back," Mac said. Logan took a swig.

"Nothing is going to get her back," he answered. Mac opened her mouth to say something else, but Dick grabbed her arm.

"Dude, we're going to talk to her. Or… uh… Mac will," Dick said. "And we'll figure this out. I know Ronnie loves you. She's Ronnie. And you're Logan. And…"

"Dick, shut up," Mac interrupted him. Logan laughed bitterly.

"At least you two are getting along wonderfully," he said taking another swig.

"Logan, stop it," Mac snapped. "Don't you have some sort of homework to do?" Logan scoffed.

"Like it matters," Logan said.

"Logan, you can't just stop living your life because Veronica's mad at you," Mac said. Logan whipped around, swaying.

"She's not just mad at me, she's gone," Logan said. "And there's no point in living without your heart and air!" By the end of his rant, he was yelling. "I love her with everything in me, without her I have nothing left."

"That's not true!" Dick protested. "You still have me!"

"And me," Mac said. Logan laughed finishing off the bottle.

"It's not the same," he said reaching for the next bottle.

"Logan," Mac started again.

"Forget it," Dick said. "He'll drink until he passes out. Only Veronica can stop him at this point." Mac nodded.

"Let's go," she said softly. Dick nodded and slipped his hand in hers. Logan glared after them. As soon as the door closed he went into his room and sank onto the bed.

"You know Veronica's not going to listen," Dick said angrily. Mac sighed.

"Yeah, I know," she said.

"I can't believe she did this to him again," Dick ranted. "I told him to stay away from her. I knew she was just going to chew him up, spit him out, and step on him."

"I'll talk to her," Mac said. "I doubt it will help, but I'll try." Dick sighed.

"I know she's your best friend, but she's such a fucking bitch," he said. Mac bit back a grin.

"I know she's my best friend and I very much agree," she said. Dick grinned.

"I'm glad you agree. I have a feeling if I told Wallace that he'd punch me." Mac burst out laughing.

"Wallace is just protective of her. She's like a sister to him," she said.

"I know," Dick said. "Wait, do I have to worry about him coming after me since you two are like best friends too. Ronnie is scary enough." Dick's eyes were wide. Mac doubled over laughing.

"You're scared of Veronica?" she asked.

"Only when she's being protective of a friend," he said. "She's seriously scary."

"Don't let her know you're scared of her," Mac said. "She'll use it against you." Dick shuttered.

"Does that mean she'd be worse than she is now?" he asked.

"She'd be way worse," Mac told him laughing.

Veronica was sitting on her bed when Mac came over.

"I just saw Logan," Mac told her. Veronica looked at her, eyes cold and emotionless.

"And?" she asked.

"He's a mess," Mac said. Veronica laughed bitterly.

"Sure he is," she said. "He'll just get drunk and go fuck some other girl, then say he thought it was me."

"Madison really did smell like you that night," Dick said from behind Mac. "I remember thinking you were at the party before realizing it was Madison wearing your perfume."

"So you realized it, but Logan, who has slept with me countless numbers of times, who spends almost every waking moment he can around me, didn't?" Veronica asked sarcastically. Dick shrugged.

"He was drunker than I was," he answered. "He was upset because he wasn't going to get to see you over Christmas and New Years and he wanted to." Veronica raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Sure," she said. "I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"Veronica, you know Madison hates you," Mac said. "Especially now that she found out the truth about her heritage and that you're at fault for me knowing. Do you really think that wearing your perfume to a party know Logan is there drunk and missing you is beneath her?"

"She's not that smart," Veronica answered.

"Don't underestimate her," Dick answered. "She's smarter than she pretends."

"That doesn't change that Logan's excuse is that he was drunk," Veronica snapped.

"God, so he was drunk, who cares!" Dick asked.

"I care," Veronica said quietly.

"Yeah, because you're so perfect," he snapped.

"No, because my mother was an alcoholic," Veronica answered, her voice still quiet. "I was drunk was her excuse for forgetting to pick me up from school. Or why she didn't cook me dinner. Or why she ran away. 'I was drunk' was always her excuse." Dick stared at her mouth open for a while.

"Does Logan know?" he asked. Veronica snorted.

"Of course he does," she said. "He used it to torture me after Lilly died."

"Veronica," Mac began.

"Don't," she said.

"Don't what?" Mac snapped. "Stand up for Logan against you? Tell you you're a stuck up bitch?" Veronica stared at Mac with her eyes wide. "I'm your friend, Veronica, but I'm his friend too, no thanks to you, I might add. You always act like you're ashamed of him, like it's something horrible to go out with him and your friend. If you're too busy for him, he'd better wait, but if he's too busy for you, you immediately assume the worst and track him. He loves you. And he's put up with a hell of a lot from you, but honestly, I don't know why. I wouldn't have. I love you, Veronica, and you're my best friend, but right now, I don't know if I can be around you. You use everyone when you need them. You expect everyone to jump the second you say it. You lie to us all the time and keep secrets and ask favors. But if one of use says jump or tells a white lie or keeps secrets or asks a favor you act like its some huge thing. Maybe you should stop looking at everyone else's flaws and look at your own." As soon as she finished she turned around, grab Dick's arm, and stormed out of Veronica's house. Veronica looked after her and saw her father standing in her line watching Mac leave.

"Mac and Dick, huh?" Keith asked. Veronica just nodded unsure of what to say. "There's a case I need you to do some stakeout on." Veronica nodded again and Keith filled her in on the details.

They decided she should take one of the disposable phones just in case and she left.

As soon as she was out the door Keith started laughing, he was happy Veronica's friend were finally sticking up for her.

Usually Veronica liked stakeouts, they were the perfect time to do homework or thing. Tonight however she had no homework and didn't want to think. She'd been thinking too much. She knew Logan didn't mean to sleep with Madison, but it didn't change the fact that every time she closed her eyes she saw the Madison/Logan show in different scenarios. She had really tried, but she didn't understand how she could ever touch Logan again without thinking if he was imagining someone else.

_He didn't realize it was you._ The voice in her head said. Veronica really hated that voice. It was the conscience she had gotten since Lilly had died. It was almost like Lilly had taken to haunting her in her brain.

Veronica glanced down at her watch so she could ignore her conscience. Another hour and she was giving up and telling her dad(and the woman who though her husband was cheating) that the woman was just a psychotic moron who was overly suspicious.

_Remind you of anyone?_ Veronica cringed. Mac's words coming back to her. She knew Mac had a point, she just didn't want to admit it. Nor did she know how to talk to Logan or Mac or Wallace about it. The last person she had really confided in was Lilly Kane. Since then she'd always blocked off everyone. Veronica sighed and watched as the guy finally left his office. She followed him home, thinking of killing the woman who had hired them.

_Like you're any better. At least you can do all the leg work yourself._ Veronica growled at the voice inside her head.

The next evening Veronica walked into the house to a fairly angry Keith Mars.

"What happened to you always keeping your phone on you?" Keith asked. Veronica pulled out the cell phone she'd grabbed that morning. It was the disposable she'd taken with her the night before.

"Oops," she said smiling guiltily. Keith shook his head. "Sorry, Daddy."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," he told her. She nodded and walked back into her room, dropping her stuff by the door. She picked up her phone from her bedside table. She had 34 missed calls from Logan and a voicemail. Annoyed, yet slightly impressed, she dialed voicemail.

"Ah! Veronica's voice mail!" Logan said. He chuckled humorlessly. "So, where are you, Veronica? Out digging though someone's trash, maybe? Interrogating one of your friends? Beating out a confession? You know, if you dig deep enough, you're gonna find that everyone's a sinner. Judge not, Veronica, et cetera, et cetera. All right, stay on message, Logan. Okay, honestly… It's encouraging that someone still has such high expectations of me." Logan took a deep shuttering breath. "Veronica, I would give anything if I could take back that last night in Aspen. I'm sorry it causes you so much pain. I'm sorry it happened. And I really love _you,_ Veronica." Veronica spun around and grabbed her bag.

"Headed out?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to go somewhere," she said almost absentmindedly.

Veronica arrived at Logan's twenty minutes later and let herself in with her old key card.

"Oh look who it is," Dick said. "If you're here to rip his heart out even more, leave." Veronica glared at him and brushed past him and pushed open Logan's door. Logan was sitting in his bed, alcohol bottles littering the ground around him.

"Logan?" she asked.

"Rooonnie!" he slurred. "You came!" Veronica closed her eyes and sighed.

"How much have you had?" she asked. Logan shrugged reaching for the full bottle on his bedside table.

"How long have you been drinking?" Logan shrugged again, fighting with the bottle cap. Veronica walked over and took the bottle away from him placing it back on the bedside table. Logan blinked at her multiple times.

"You're really here," he slurred shocked. Veronica smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah, I'm really here," she said. "And we need to talk, but you need to be sober." Logan giggled and sat up to hug her.

"Uh oh," he said rushing for the bathroom. Veronica went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and some crackers before following Logan into the bathroom.

Veronica walked back into the bathroom to find Logan puking up his guts. She sighed and waited until he was finished before she gave him the bottle of water.

"Drink," she said. Logan drank some water and Veronica handed him a cracker. He ate it without complaining. "Feel better?" he shrugged. She handed him a few more crackers. He ate them slowly before starting to get up. Veronica wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Go to sleep, Logan," she said. "We'll talk in the morning." Logan laughed sarcastically.

"Like you'll be here," he slurred. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Go to sleep, Logan," she said.

The first thing Logan realized when he woke up was his splitting headache. The second thing Logan realized was that there was a person curled up against him. The third thing Logan realized was that the person smelled a lot like Veronica. She snuggled closer to Logan and moaned.

Except she couldn't be Veronica, there was no way she could be Veronica. The person snuggled closer to Logan and moaned. Logan rubbed her back slowly. She felt like Veronica.

"Morning," she said. "How're you feeling?" She even sounded like Veronica.

"Veronica?" he asked. He felt her smile against his chest.

"Yes?" she asked. Logan's chest tightened.

"It's really you?" he asked. She moved, propping herself up on her elbows and looking at him.

"What do you think?" she asked. Logan pulled away from her and stared at the ceiling.

"What're you doing here?" he asked. Veronica crawled back into his arms.

"Apologizing for being a bitch," she said. Logan tightened his grip on her. "I heard your voicemail and I came straight here. I'm sorry I was such a bitch, Logan. I really do love you." Logan smiled at her and pulled her against his chest. Veronica struggled against his grip, climbed on top of him, and started rubbing against him.

"Veronica," Logan moaned. "Maybe we should talk." He tried to push her off half heartedly.

"Talking is over-rated," Veronica said kissing him. Logan moaned against her mouth. Veronica smiled and rubbed against him again.

"Ronnie," Logan said pushing her again. Veronica slid off him. "Good, now we can-oh god." He broke off as Veronica slid her had into his boxers and wrapped her hand around him.

"Have better access to each other?" Veronica smirked moving her hand up and down. Logan turned towards her and pulled off her shirt. Veronica smiled and pulled down his boxers, circling his tip with her tongue. Logan shuttered. Veronica smiled and took him into her mouth. Logan groaned and thrust up. Veronica hummed. Logan pulled her up and rolled them over. Veronica gasped as he pushed into her, his hand coming down to rub her clit.

"Talking is over-rated," Veronica said kissing him. Logan moaned against her mouth. Veronica smiled and rubbed against him again.

"Ronnie," Logan said pushing her again. Veronica slid off him. "Good, now we can-oh god." He broke off as Veronica slid her had into his boxers and wrapped her hand around him.

"Have better access to each other?" Veronica smirked moving her hand up and down. Logan turned towards her and pulled off her shirt. Veronica smiled and pulled down his boxers, circling his tip with her tongue. Logan shuttered. Veronica smiled and took him into her mouth. Logan groaned and thrust up. Veronica hummed. Logan pulled her up and rolled them over. Veronica gasped as he pushed into her, his hand coming down to rub her clit. Veronica moved her hand down to take over rubbing her clit. Logan moaned and concentrated on thrusting into her.

Veronica screamed and came shuttering around him. Logan thrust into her a few more times before following her over the edge.

Exhausted Logan laid down next to her. Veronica curled against him again.

"I missed you," she whispered. Logan tightened his grip on her.

"Then don't leave again," he told her. Veronica smiled against him.

"I won't," she said. "I love you." Logan grinned.

"I love you, too," he said.

**A/N: ** I figured they deserved a good happy sappy ending. :)

Read and Review.


End file.
